


Grand-pere Gabriel

by sweettears90



Series: All Grown Up [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien would pay to see that, F/M, I call it "maes hughes syndrome", Nathalie is at her wits end about Gabriel, grandfather-ing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: Nathalie has a bone to pick with Adrien about Gabriel's behavior. However, Adrien just finds it highly amusing and slightly endearing.





	Grand-pere Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been trying to come up with some sort of plot for Gabriel interacting with Louise. I was sort of stuck until somebody suggested that he act like Maes Hughes from FullMetal Alchemist in regards to Louise. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the character... well, I guess you'll find out. 
> 
> I understand that this doesn't exactly have first-hand interactions between the two, but I think that everybody can understand the kind of grandfather that he is from this. 
> 
> This hasn't been proofread, so let me know if you spot any errors so that I might fix them.
> 
> PS: Somebody translated this into Russian. Read it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5517468

It was an unusually slow morning at the bakery. Apparently, nobody wanted any pastries or bread for breakfast. Marinette was setting up a new display of her latest fashions in the corner window that her parents had dubbed “Marinette’s Fashion Corner”. Adrien was making his way through the latest of spy thriller novels behind the counter. 

Marinette gave a soft “Oh!” of surprise, and Adrien looked up to see what had bothered his wife. She was looking out the window, at a town car that had just pulled up. 

Well, no, not at the car. At the figure who had gotten out from the car. 

Nathalie. 

Adrien slipped the bookmark into the book and stood as she pushed the door open. 

“Adrien, we need to have a discussion,” she said without preamble. 

“Good morning to you too, Nathalie,” Adrien said with a faint smile. 

“Yes, good morning, Adrien,” she said after a second’s pause. “It’s about your father.”

“My fath-” Adrien started, but Marinette cut him off.

“Is Louise okay?!” she demanded in her Worried Mother voice. 

“I’m certain that she is perfectly fine,” Nathalie reassured the younger woman. “But what I’m here to talk to you about is Gabriel.” She pulled her phone out from inside her bag and set it down on the counter.

Pling.

Pling.

Pling. 

Pling. Pling. Pling. Pling. 

One after the other, Nathalie’s phone sounded off with a new incoming message. Confused, Marinette and Adrien leaned over her phone and saw that she had over twenty unread messages. 

As they watched, they saw the notifications flash, always the same. “Gabriel  Agreste has sent a picture. Gabriel Agreste has sent a picture. Gabriel Agreste has sent a picture.”

“Please, Adrien, you have to do something,” Nathalie begged him. 

Adrien reached for the phone and unlocked it— it surprised him a little that he still remembered her pin code. From there, he followed the ever-incoming messages to see what it was that Gabriel kept sending his assistant. 

Picture after picture of Louise. Louise on the swings, Louise going down the slide, Louise playing in the sandbox. 

“Huh, why aren’t we getting any of these pictures?” Marinette said with confusion. She patted the pockets of her apron, and then cursed under her breath. She dashed past Adrien and into the back, where her parents were working to make pastries. 

“What’s going on?” Sabine asked with some concern. 

“Have you seen my phone?”

“Ah, we found your phones by the sink. We put them over there, where they wouldn’t get dirty.” She pointed over to a crate of fresh fruit that had been delivered that morning. “By the way, our phones have been non-stop chiming all morning. All of ours. What’s going on?”

“It’s Gabriel,” Marinette explained as she walked over to retrieve her and Adrien’s phones. 

“What’s wrong?!” Sabine and Tom asked in near unison. 

“Nothing, except that he’s spamming all of us with pictures,” Marinette said as she looked at both phones. They had an ungodly number of unread messages. “Nathalie came to beg Adrien to make his father stop.”

The three of them went back into the front, where Nathalie was bemoaning the latest barrage of picture messages, this time featuring Louise on the bouncy horses. 

“Please, just talk to him! I’m at my wits end!” 

“I think it’s sweet,” Sabine spoke up. “He spent so much time working that he failed to witness Adrien growing up. I think that he’s realizing just how much that he missed, and he’s trying to make up for it with Louise.”

Nathalie let out a heavy sigh. “I know exactly why he’s doing it. Trust me, Sabine. I’ve remained by his side for many, many years, so I know Gabriel Agreste the best out of anyone. But even still! Whenever he’s not with Louise, he constantly talks about her and shows off picture after picture of her. Everybody in the fashion world is going well out of their way to avoid talking with him if they can avoid it. Because conversations with him now include at least five minutes of talking about Louise. If they’re lucky.”

The four others exchanged a look before Adrien burst out laughing. “Oh man, I’d give just about anything to see that. For the first time in three years, I’m actually sort of considering going back to that world just so that I can see that. My tightly-wound, by-the-book father, suddenly becoming the overbearing grandfather with an endless parade of pictures. I never actually thought that this would happen!”

“Adrien,” Nathalie said sharply. 

He let out a long sigh. “Fine. I’ll talk to him when he drops Louise off tonight. But understand that I’m not going to make any promises. At best, I can maybe get him to not send you constant pictures whenever he takes her for the day.”

“That’s all that I can ask. Thank you, Adrien.” 

Pling. Pling. Pling. Pling. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please take a moment to write out a review and leave kudos to let me know!
> 
> PS: I'm still taking requests, if anybody's got them. Can't promise that I'll do all of them, but it wouldn't hurt to send them in anyway.


End file.
